Esparia
by Ederyan
Summary: Kakashi discovering his bloodline limit means trouble for Iruka, as he now has to deal with a Chakra Wolf who is not only oddly cuddly, but also hates anyone but Iruka! KakaIru, YAOI, partly Au


"I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it..."

_**--Esperia--**_

It was snowing. Not a common occurrence in Konohagakure, the hidden village of the Land of Fire, where it was dry and hot most of the time, even in winter. But even the bitter cold could not stop him from watching. It had become more than just a habit, it had become a sort of assurance. Without sitting in the tree, looking at the person most precious to him, he could not live on anymore. Especially today. Why was he so obsessed? He did not know anymore, but he was sure that he needed this person as much as he needed air to breathe. The gentle smile had shattered all his defences instantly, the kind eyes had drawn him in. Cinnamon pools of warmth had promised safeness and a home. And, like a needy child, he had given in, had let himself be calmed by this promises. Although he was not a person who trusted so easily, there had been no chance of escape. Well, his sensei had always said that when you met your destined soulmate, you would know. Kakashi wasn't as sure as his teacher had seemed to be when he had introduced them to a beautiful red-haired woman, but he knew for sure that he had to protect that endearing person, that mystery Umino Iruka. Someone who was stunning yet plain, who could be firm and at the same time sweet, without losing that understanding smile of his. And guarding his precious, he would. Even when he himself had to make sacrifices. Because no matter how smitten Kakashi was, he could only watch from afar. Associating with the famous Copy Nin would mean danger. And losing his beloved brunet like he had lost his team, he would not be able to bear. Everything else, his whole life, would be without meaning then. So he would spy on the Academy teacher every once in a while, making sure he was well, that would be enough for him. Sometimes, he would start a little argument, when he couldn't take it anymore. But nothing more...

"He's touching him again," the silver-haired man growled, eyeing the assistance teacher who was currently patting _his_ Iruka on the shoulder with narrowed eyes.

Pakkun, who already regretted accompanying his master, sighed.

"If you want him, then claim him as your own. Human are so complicated..."

"You know I can't. Though I swear, if that guy touches him again, I-"

"Shouldn't you leave now? There's still that mission you have to accomplish," the dog interrupted.

"I know..."

One more look at the tired face of the Chuunin- Iruka has thousands of interesting and cute expression, which he had all stored away in his mind with help of his Sharingan- he jumped, landing on the ground without making a sound.

Had anyone been watching, they would have seen the most beautiful scene- a glowing white landscape and right in the middle of it, a man whose stunning aura was enhanced by the softly falling snowflakes. His wild, silver hair build a sharp contrast to the dark mask that covered almost his whole face. Though one could still see the sharp, elegant outlines of his face contour and the intelligent, yet bored seeming blue eye. The other one was hidden by the forehead protector every ninja of Konoha wore. Though he was tall and had wide shoulders, he wasn't bulky in the last, his chest muscled but lean, clad in the green standard vest of the shinobi. Dark blue trousers covered long legs, their colour almost identical with the sandals he wore and with the dark gloves that hid skillful and deathly hands. Kakashi's hands were often underestimated. Often used to hold a certain orange book, they seemed fine, fragile and unearthly pale, but in dire situation, they could form hand signs, wield any imaginably weapon better than any other. Because it was only in battle that you saw the real Sharingan user, the one that became a terrible yet magnificent natural disaster, feared and at the same time admired like an untouchable entity. Not only a few great fighters had been shattered by this young man's genius. Yet there were only a couple of people who Kakashi considered as important to him. And anyone he cared for, he protected with all his heart.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Hearing Moegi's voice, Iruka's head turned to his student. He rubbed the brink of his nose in something akin to guilt.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Moegi-chan?"

"You're so absent today. Is there something outside?" the girl asked, roughly shoving Konohamaru away, who was trying to to paint her face green for the third time this day- without their sensei's usual attentiveness, the classroom had already become a fighting ground for the bored pupils.

"No, nothing. During break, just for a second, I could have sworn..."

The Chuunin cleared his throat, about to continue, but then noticed in which shape his classroom was.

His eyebrows twitched in a way that promised a long, painful death. He took a deep breath, his face getting redder with every second passing. Uncomfortable silence had settled over the class. Every child had stopped midway in their movement, some remaining in ridiculous positions.

"It's all your fault!" Konohamaru hissed to Moegi, plucking his ears with his fingers, just for good measure.

His friend sighed, then settled for staring out of the window. Apart from snow, there was nothing outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The land of water, Kakashi had the misfortune to find out, was a lot colder in winter than the land of fire. Pakkun didn't help very much; although he tried to find the right trail to the next village, the snow storm raging around them made that almost impossible. So the small dog complained, his nose firmly buried in snow. Somewhere along the way, the silver-haired Jonin had stopped to listen and instead focused on his surroundings. Even if he couldn't see or hear very well in this weather, he had to be prepared for enemies at any time. His mission, after all, was a very precarious one. And, should he fail, it could mean big trouble for Konoha. Something he couldn't risk. He had to bring this medicine to the Mizukage, no matter what.

"...Taking on these jobs and then whining about how you have to part from your darling..."

There was something approaching them. But what? Inhaling in a slow, steady manner, Kakashi relaxed, reached out for the swirling Chakra all around him, trying to find that one signature he wanted to know more about.

"...And who is it that has to do all the dirty jobs? Me of course!"

Something was wrong with that Chakra. As if someone skilled was suppressing it...

"Pakkun."

Many didn't understand the relationship Kakashi had with his nin dogs, but he was sure, no matter how much the cub complained, he was completely loyal. And a lot smarter than most foes seemed to think he was.

"You better get me the biggest steak there is to buy for this!" the little one snapped.

"Bad for your health. Plus, you haven't said anything to me about our... situation. So how about a doggy treat?"

For a moment, the options were considered, then the dog growled.

"Belly rubs for two weeks and as many treats as I want."

"Deal."

The intensity of the storm increased, making it hard to breathe for any normal human. There was no escape from the harsh nature here, even if the trees of the forest they were in did give them some minimal protection. Not to speak of the harsh coldness which frosty bite seemed to find its way beneath even the warmest clothes.

It was just as another rasping breath escaped his now blue lips that it happened. Out of nowhere, the sharp tip of a kunai buried itself in the silver-haired man's stomach, pierced through the green vest without trouble. Their attackers had made their move. A gasping sound could be heard from the Jonin, his knees hit the ground and then...nothing. Instead of the dark red blood that should have stained the snow, there were only driblets of water flowing, which froze immediately when hitting the covered grass.

"A water clone?" the man's voice was rough and battle-worn, the black cloth he had used to cover his face made it impossible to identify him.

"Nice try."

Casually, Kakashi pressed his own kunai against the neck of the attacker, adding just so much pressure that he drew blood.

"So, why should a 'loyal' water ninja try to prevent me from bringing his village much needed medication?"

Though the Copy Ninja's voice was bored, the hand holding his weapon never wavered.

"Sharingan! You're as clever as they say you are...but you have underestimated us!"

A shrill laugh escaped the overblown mouth of the assaulter just as Kakashi had to jump away to avoid being hit by flying water dragons. Two other opponents had appeared.

"Can you beat three of us? All alone?" one mocked.

Without being faced, the Jonin crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head.

"That would be difficult," he sayed, "But you seem to forget about my partners."

None of the three Shinobi had the time to turn around, as the dogs attacking one of them possessed unmatched speed. The unfortunate man fell, blood gushing from the wounds the animals were causing with their claws and fangs.

Kakashi's one eye crinkled upwards into his famous one-eyed smile.

"Two left."

"W-we still have the advantage! You may be a legend, but in the end, you're only human! And powerless against our one true weapon..."

It was as if the air froze, as if there was no oxygen left to breathe. Kakashi gagged while the two others grinned.

"All this time and you didn't notice we had already trapped you. Goodbye, Sharingan!"

Splinters of ice were digging into his throat. The silver-haired man coughed up blood. While the other freed his companion of the dogs' grip, the other Water nin draw his kunai...

**To be continued...**

Please make this newbie author happy and review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
